


[九悠] 逃

by Sunnyniniu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Relationships: jungyu - Relationship, 九悠
Kudos: 24





	[九悠] 逃

*九悠  
*有人逼着我写的，我是无情的打字机，烂文不管

01  
悠太醒来的时候用力揉了揉太阳穴，撑着潮湿的地坐直了身子，靠着墙用角落的灰在墙壁上又加了一笔。  
两个正字多两笔，中本悠太已经平静下来了，十几天前，他还只是个普通的流浪商人，在无数城镇里进货卖货小偷小摸，他被人从背后袭击的时候最后的想法是，怎么在市场里顺走一个苹果就要送命呢？

被关着的日子不好过，但也不难过，一开始悠太在牢里大吼大叫，完全没人理他，他砸墙砸的手破了皮，送餐的守卫面无表情，中本悠太大声问，“什么时候放我出去！你回来！靠！”他问了很多次，就放弃了，看着机器人一样的守卫放下餐离开也不会多说一句话了。  
身上的伤除了被抓进来的时候后脑勺的肿块，十几天也没有被打被骂被刻下奴隶编号。中本悠太长得很漂亮，要不是多亏了流浪商人的身份在四处辗转，长发遮盖住了面貌，或许早就被抓了起来当做男性性奴贩卖了。

不妙啊。

中本悠太不知道自己为什么被抓进来，不知道明天会不会还活着，什么都不知道。自己居然已经在这里回顾自己年轻的人生，坏事做了不少，但好事也很多吧？把偷来的面包分给流浪的孩子之类的，应该可以抵消吧？自己要是死了，美丽的修女会为自己祈祷吗？中本悠太枕着手臂躺在地上，后脑勺的肿块让他皱了一下眉头。

锁链的声音让中本悠太的耳朵动了动，像灵敏的犬科动物，他睁开眼马上爬了起来，想冲着来的人求救，却看到一个男人，或许称作为少年更加合适，穿得干净却朴素，拿着铁丝在试图弄开自己的锁。  
“你，逃走吧。”  
中本悠太听到的声音是轻轻柔柔的，软绵绵的声音，确实是从那具少年口中传来的，对方看起来很瘦弱，风一刮就会倒的样子，中本悠太却在起身的时候发现，自己要抬头看他。

“谢...谢谢你救了我。”中本悠太看着少年的脸，是很温和的相貌，看起来不擅长拒绝也很容易被人欺负，内心还没来得及搞清对方的身份，话已经说出了口，“一起逃吗？”  
少年明显愣了一下，随即认命般的笑了笑，“我逃不了的，你走吧。”眼眶一下子就变得红红的，却没有让对方看到自己的脆弱，少年的笑容看起来像小白菊，那种干干净净的，纯洁的样子，让中本悠太好像被揪住了一样。

“今天这里的主人不在，傍晚就会回来，守卫也看得很松，是很好的逃跑机会。”  
“那跟我一起啊？”  
少年摇了摇头，把自己衣服的领口拉下，露出肩膀，大大的黑色数字冲击着中本悠太的神智，“我是带编号的奴隶哦，出去就会被抓起来。这里的主人会寻着我的气味找到我，天涯海角”  
“没关系，跟我一起走吧。”中本悠太很强硬，虽然站起来的时候脑袋一阵眩晕，还是拉着对方的手腕，“我绝对不会让你被抓走的。”

中本悠太用尽全力地跑，拉着身后纤瘦的人，“你叫什么名字？”  
“金廷祐。”  
“奇怪的名字。”  
“我不是这个国家的人。”金廷祐清软的声音从身后传来。  
“哪个国家对我来说都一样。”中本悠太跟着太阳和记忆跑到认识的树林，周围相似的树木一个一个看过去，最后在一棵树下停下，开始奋力地挖，“这是海之彼岸国度里非常好用的东西，虽然说是给女人用的，不过用在这里也不错。”

中本悠太抖干净行囊表面的泥土，掏出一个小盒，“抱歉，廷祐。”扯开了他的衣领，用手指抹了小盒内的东西涂抹在金廷祐白皙身体上的黑色印迹，“这样就看不出了吧？”  
金廷祐惊讶地看着被覆盖的印迹，自己用手指抹了抹原来的部分，却没有显现出任何痕迹。  
“接下来，我们逃走吧？”中本悠太的笑容像春日里的阳光一样，金廷祐这么想着就点了头。

傍晚的乌鸦穿过橙色的天空，留下难听的叫声。  
“主人还没有回来吗？”  
“管家先生，家里的奴隶少了一个。”

02  
金廷祐穿上了悠太给他准备的和自己相似的斗篷，中本悠太是个喜欢说话的人，念叨幸好在城外藏了备用货物，能逃出来真是太好了，一边和金廷祐闲聊，了解对方的情况。  
“廷祐啊，你几岁了？”  
“17岁。”  
“比我小三岁啊，好年轻啊。”中本悠太拿着吃的分给了金廷祐，“没问题的，哥会保护你的。”  
中本悠太其实说得很没底气，自己有什么办法保护别人呢？要是真的有办法，他怎么会变成流浪商人？怎么会眼睁睁看着自己的爸爸妈妈弟弟妹妹和家烧了个干净，却连声音也发不出地掉头就跑？

“廷祐，穿过树林后去那个城镇吧？话说，你对抓我的人了解吗？”中本悠太托着腮，看着燃烧的篝火。  
“嗯，知道的哦。”金廷祐点点头，“是个癖好奇怪的人。过不了多久我们的通缉令应该就会贴满王国的城镇吧。”  
“诶？！那怎么办？”

金廷祐笑了笑，“不知道啊...我要是逃不掉的话，悠太哥一定要逃走啊，还没有被编号，说不定主人也记不清你的样貌。”说着说着金廷祐低下了头，声音也越来越轻，“可我不行的...他记得我的味道，记得我的眼睛，很难逃走的。”

中本悠太没有回话，他觉得很难受，难受到说不出话，只能伸手抱住了单薄的少年。他不知怎么得觉得对方在说自己，自己也逃不走，逃不出自己的梦魇，保护不了过去的人，甚至面前的人，也只不过是自己头脑发热带着逃出来的人，该怎么保护他，该逃去哪里，对方以后会怎么办，如果自己没能保护好他又会遭遇什么样的后果？  
中本悠太使劲摇了摇头，手上也收紧狠狠拥抱住金廷祐，好像这样就不会弄丢对方了。

“悠太哥....你抱的太紧了...”  
“唔？啊...抱歉....对不起...”  
“没事的哦。”金廷祐声音还是柔软的，表情也是温柔的笑，中本悠太想起当时他笑着红了眼眶，心感觉被揪紧。

“廷祐啊...哭出来，也没关系的。”  
“嗯？”  
“很害怕吧？跟着我这样的人逃出来？”中本悠太看着自己瘦弱的手臂，“看起来遇到危险也没有反抗之力，好像空有一腔热血就能保护你一样。”  
“......”  
“对不起啊，我也不知道，当时看到你的笑，明明红了眼眶，还忍住眼泪的样子，觉得自己绝对不能放着你不管。”晚上的森林温度很低，中本悠太拉紧了斗篷，“可是好像有点不自量力。唯一能做的...”中本悠太看着金廷祐，“坦然在我面前流泪也没问题的，想发泄情绪也好，什么都没问题的。”  
金廷祐仍然没有回话，只是低头看着篝火。  
“做...那个，很拘束吧...”中本悠太不好意思说出“奴隶”两个字，怕刺激到少年，“现在是自由的，不必隐藏自己，难过害怕，对着我发泄，都没关系的。”  
中本悠太伸手放在了金廷祐柔顺的头发上，轻轻地揉了揉，“已经没事了，廷祐。”

感觉到金廷祐的微微颤抖，中本悠太侧头看到低着头的少年，看不清表情，瘦弱纤长的身体一点点地抖动。  
“悠太哥....我很相信你的....”  
声音染上了哭腔，鼻音慢慢浓厚，金廷祐抬起头面对着侧头看他的中本悠太，跪坐在他的身边，眼泪是慢慢沿着漂亮的脸颊流下来的，眼圈红红的，充盈着泪水，表情却仍然隐匿了悲伤，努力地笑给中本悠太看了。  
金廷祐放松了身子，低头抵着中本悠太的肩膀，“哭湿衣服也没关系吗？”  
“嗯，没关系哦。”  
“悠太哥，我可以抱抱你吗...”  
中本悠太用行动表示肯定，侧着身子，轻轻抱上了少年的腰，真的面对面跪坐着拥抱的时候，中本悠太确实感觉到少年虽然瘦弱，但确实体型比自己还大些，努力蜷缩成一团在自己拥抱范围里抽泣，像注定成为大型肉食动物的幼崽。

03  
中本悠太没有想过两个举无轻重的奴隶会引来追杀，或许是金廷祐对那个神秘的主人来说太过重要，所以才会在森林中也会遭遇这种情况吗？  
“廷祐，跟着我，这边....”中本悠太拉着金廷祐的手腕在森林中东躲西藏，隐蔽地奔跑，只能隐约听到身后追逐寻找的声音，“有必要大费周章这样来抓我们吗？”  
“主人是个癖好奇怪的人，他的所有物即使是销毁也不能落入别人手里。”金廷祐轻轻回答。  
“所以我们要么被抓回去要么就被他们杀掉啊！”中本悠太咬着牙骂了两句，“廷祐，要是追上来了，你先跑，他们可能不认识我，我能拖一会儿就拖一会儿。”  
金廷祐看着中本悠太的背影，突然觉得被抓住也不好。

“不是说了让你先跑？”  
“我跑了，哥要怎么办？”  
“住嘴，我说过我会保护你的。”中本悠太把金廷祐拉到自己身后，从皮靴里抽出藏着的匕首，即使自己的身体遮不住少年的身体。对面有五个对手，中本悠太其实腿都在抖，他没做过这种事情，他可以偷偷摸走讨厌的贵族的钱袋然后送给贫民窟的孩子们，也敢和在酒馆闹事欺负姑娘的醉汉对质，可他没杀过人。

温热的手握住了自己握匕首的手，自己的手不受控制地松开，把小刀交给了对方，金廷祐的声音仍然柔软温暖，绵绵的，“哥，等会儿，可不可以亲我一下？”  
中本悠太没有反应过来，就看到少年拿走了自己的匕首，从自己身后冲了出去，速度快得像森林里的成年野狼，自己的眼睛甚至跟不上对方的动作，只记得反应过来的时候已经看到四溅的红，倒下的四个人，和被金廷祐掐着脖子发不出声音也没办法咬断舌头的最后一个人。

“回答我的问题，是就眨两次眼，不是就闭眼。”金廷祐的声音没有和他说话的时候那么柔软，明明语调都没什么变化，为什么听起来带着威胁？  
中本悠太没听清金廷祐问那人的问题，他现在还没缓过来，还处于刚刚金廷祐超出自己想象的行动里，明明是自己要保护他，让廷祐冒着风险和他一起逃出去，自己却动也动不了，对方却强大的让自己震动。  
中本悠太回过神的时候看到金廷祐拿着染红的匕首朝自己走过来，脸上也有一些飞溅的污渍，中本悠太没来由地后退了一步，却看到金廷祐朝自己跑了过来。

然后，重重地拥抱了自己。  
匕首掉在地上不知道是砸到了石头还是什么，发出了金属磕碰的声音，少年环抱着自己的腰，由于身高比自己高出一些，勾着后背把脸埋在自己肩上。中本悠太感觉到衣服传来的温热的湿意，确实愣了一下，赢了为什么要哭呀？然后抬起手，犹豫了一下还是揉上了金廷祐的后脑勺，“赢了啊，没事了呀。廷祐，你保护我了啊....谢谢你....”  
“哥....”金廷祐反而越哭越止不住的样子，声音都变了，带着浓浓的鼻音，“我杀人了啊....”  
中本悠太一边安抚金廷祐一边安慰，“你这么厉害，不用怕的，他们是坏人。”  
“即使这样，也逃不走的...”

中本悠太不明白为什么金廷祐总是说逃不走，明明很强大，动作敏捷，观察力也一流，让对方连反应的时间都来不及就命丧黄泉，动作明明很熟练，却像个小孩一样在自己怀里颤抖害怕着，对于杀人很恐惧。不过中本悠太并不在意这些，他甚至很高兴金廷祐愿意在自己面前脱下伪装，无条件地信任自己不会伤害他，把脆弱和柔软的肚子面朝他一个人，给了他这样一个陌生人至高无上的信赖。  
就这样柔软的拥抱。

“哥...你答应的...”  
“嗯？”  
“悠太哥...”金廷祐在自己耳边轻轻柔柔地念叨，“说好会亲我一下的...”  
“诶？！什么时候？”  
“算了...哥没听到..就算了...”金廷祐松了手，中本悠太看到眼眶红着的人，脸颊上还有涌出的眼泪的泪痕，自己用双手抹掉脆弱的痕迹。  
中本悠太伸手拉住了金廷祐的手腕，痕迹被抹去一半，中本悠太用拇指擦去了剩下的一半，然后捧着金廷祐的脸直视他的眼睛。  
“我明白了。”

中本悠太在脸贴上脸越来越近的距离里一闪而过无数的念头，这个吻代表什么呢？是奖励吗？还是廷祐对感情的憧憬？对于自己来说是什么呢？是必须完成的任务？责任？还是，自己也心思松动了呢？  
最后唇贴上了额头，中本悠太吻完以后突然有点失落，不知道为什么在听到金廷祐的请求以后第一反应是如恋人般唇贴唇的接吻，直到对方都闭上了眼睛，自己才猛的清醒，自己在干嘛啊。对方不但是未成年，还是男孩子，就算自己对于性别接受度广泛，不代表自己有资格直接通过自己的行为浸染对方。  
中本悠太还是松了一口气，这样吻一下额头，应该不会产生误会吧。

“谢谢...悠太哥...”金廷祐睁开眼笑了笑，后退了一步保持了两个人正常的距离，“哥是不是有点怕我？”  
“没...没有啊？”  
“我刚刚跑过来的时候，哥后退了一步哦。”  
“那个...”  
“哥，虽然很难说出口...不过...还是谢谢。”金廷祐的眼睛闪闪的像有星星一样，声音软绵绵的，像兔子的绒毛，“以前如果我害怕，主人会给我吻，接吻，嘴对嘴的那种，成习惯后就成了安抚恐惧的方式，如果没有，心里会一直保持消散不去的恐惧。很抱歉形成了这种糟糕的习惯，悠太哥，应该很为难吧？”  
“不，其实我...”中本悠太不知道自己该不该说出口自己肮脏的冲动，对方还是未成年人，又不是酒馆的漂亮姑娘或者健硕的成年男性，搞得自己好像在勾引未成年人。自己明明只是想做一个正常年长者该做的事情，却不知道为什么，自己居然夹杂着欲望。  
“悠太哥，不用在意我的年纪，我是奴隶，你也知道我会被用于哪些地方吧？”金廷祐说得很坦然，不扭捏地解释，“逃跑是预料之外的事，可习惯没办法说改就改。恐惧后需要亲密接触去遮盖那种心悸，性对我来说也是家常便饭。抱人，被抱，男人，女人，只要那人想看，我就要做的，甚至....嗯，算了，没什么哦。”

中本悠太不想再看到金廷祐逞强地笑了，就连说出这样的话他还在努力逞强，明明眼眶再一次红了，仍然憋着，觉得是自己的问题。可是，明明是恶毒的奴隶主，明明是对方恶劣的行为让廷祐不得不变成那样的，他根本没有错。

“廷祐，这不是你的错。”中本悠太说得很用力，然后捧着他的脸，对着嘴唇轻柔地吻了上去，金廷祐没有任何抵抗。中本悠太努力地把自己安抚的情感通过吻传递过去，柔和的，放松的，带着他的气味。  
吻并不激烈，也没有持续到两个人气喘的地步就松了口，中本悠太郑重地开口，“你不需要道歉，只要我能做到，我能给的，我都可以给你。廷祐，你给了我最重要的东西，信赖。所以，你只要需要我，我会力所能及，保护你。”中本悠太挠了挠头，轻声补了一句，“虽然或许你并不需要我的保护，不过吻这种事，我能做到的。”

“哥不用勉强的，很谢谢你。”  
“没有，完全没有勉强。”中本悠太急着解释的样子逗笑了金廷祐。  
“万一我提出更过分的要求呢？哥不会排斥吗？比如抱你？不止于此的抱呢？”金廷祐慢慢抱住中本悠太，柔软的，紧贴身体。

中本悠太顿了顿，没有立即回答。他不排斥，一点也不，他很喜欢金廷祐身上的气味，柔软的，具有亲和力，能让他安心的感觉，廷祐说话是轻柔绵绵的，却强大，却坚强，挺身而出救了他，红着眼眶也会笑，就连那个吻，自己早在他坦白之前就有了奇怪的冲动。  
说什么他排斥，说什么更过分，大不了也就是性吧？中本悠太觉得那并不算多重的负担，他在各个城市流浪，落脚在酒馆，拥抱各地的漂亮女人，被合眼缘的男人疼爱，解决生理需求，享受快感，是他自由生活里正常的娱乐活动。

“要做吗？”中本悠太问出了口。  
金廷祐愣了一下。  
“我没关系的，如果廷祐需要的话，我也可以的。你救了我吧？命比这些重要多了吧？所以廷祐开口的话，我没关系。”中本悠太这么解释。

金廷祐松了手，笑着摇了摇头，“开玩笑的哦，哥。”  
“诶？”  
“其实也不算玩笑，总之我会好好忍着的。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为...不想这样...把这个当成要求或者任务...不想让哥不愿意还硬做...”

“我...很乐意。”中本悠太最后说了一句。

04  
最后金廷祐没有做，话题不了了之。然而随着逃亡的进程加快，中本悠太发现金廷祐的状态变糟了，虽然每天仍在行进，可廷祐感觉越来越无力，心不在焉。  
“廷祐，你还可以坚持吗？”中本悠太很担心他，“大概还有两天我们就能到城镇了，到时候就能好好休息了，找医师帮你看好不好？”  
“悠太哥...我没关系的。”金廷祐脸色很糟，撑着木棍往前走却一头栽进了中本悠太怀里。  
“这..哪里没关系了？”中本悠太摸着金廷祐的额头，没有发热的症状，甚至有些冷，脸颊也比刚开始时消瘦了些，“到底怎么回事？”

“悠太哥离我这么近，真的好吗？”金廷祐拉着中本悠太的手，拉到自己胸前，中本悠太感觉到对方心脏频率很快，但也并不规律，“我明明有说过会有更过分的要求吧？悠太哥似乎不觉得是警告？现在离得那么近，我的脑袋就在你的腿上，伸手就能吃掉你，这样的距离，是不是在勾引我呢？”  
中本悠太愣住了，他不知道金廷祐为什么会说出这样的话，“廷祐啊...你烧糊涂了...得快点，要不我背你吧？快点去看病...”  
“悠太哥，我没有发烧哦。”金廷祐仰着头看着中本悠太，伸手摸了摸他的侧脸，“悠太哥可以亲我吗？不要额头哦。”

中本悠太没有犹豫地低头吻了他，金廷祐软绵绵地回应，手沿着中本悠太瘦弱的身体攀爬，最后停在他的后脑勺，这个吻，绵软香甜，中本悠太甚至觉得自己脑子飘飘的，互相传递津液，刺激荷尔蒙分泌，产生爱的幻觉。  
跟恋人一样。

金廷祐一下子把人的后脑勺摁住，连带着中本悠太的身体，没控制住地倒在金廷祐身上，中本悠太还没反应过来的片刻，虚弱的金廷祐像是饥饿的豺狼，为了猎物而敏捷，反应过来的时候自己已经笼罩在金廷祐的影子里。

“悠太哥，帮帮我吧？我..再不这样...我会死的..”金廷祐的眼眶迅速变红，眼泪充盈眼眶，中本悠太就这样躺着看着他，然后感觉到滚烫的泪水掉在自己脸颊上。  
中本悠太伸手抹了他的眼泪，可惜抹掉了还是有源源不断的泪珠分泌出来，“廷祐，我都愿意的。可以告诉我吗？不想说也没问题...”  
“悠太哥....”  
中本悠太拉着金廷祐斗篷的领子，把他拉到自己唇边，给了一个主动的吻。  
“你看吧？你没有在逼我。”  
金廷祐压在中本悠太身上，埋在他的肩上，中本悠太看不到他的表情，只能感觉到悲伤和痛苦。金廷祐抱他抱的很紧，下体隔着布料极小幅度地摩擦着，似乎在忍耐。  
“哥，我有严重的病症...”金廷祐的声音带着鼻音，“但我不能对你那么做，你把我救出来了哥。”  
“廷祐...”  
“哥，你听我说完。”  
“嗯。”  
“奴隶也有劳动力和性的两种类别，我怎么看...也不是帮主人打理花园的人吧....悠太哥，我很小就被买下了....很小的时候就尽了我的职责。”金廷祐解释得断断续续，“主人发现我学会享受性，沉迷性，甚至病态地成瘾的时候，他找到了更好玩的事情来折磨我....”  
“别...别说了...”  
“哥，听我说完吧...”金廷祐抱紧了中本悠太，“一周把我囚禁禁止任何抒解欲望的方式，吊在房间里，观看其他人做爱，我发着冷汗，浑身颤抖着，无法进入睡眠，影响着我的生理和心理。或者是利用成瘾的病态，让我不知疲倦地抱人，被抱，直到我想死，他会阻止我，治好我，然后重复这些折磨。”  
“......”  
“哥...我一点也不想...对你做这样的事...”金廷祐咬着牙，“哥，你推开我逃走吧...或者..杀了我也好。”

“廷祐...”中本悠太的声音很平静，“抱抱我。”  
“在抱着...哥，随时都可以动手...我...很谢谢哥的照顾....果然还是..逃不走...”  
中本悠太隔着衣物摸到金廷祐勃起的硬挺，“还有一个选项啊，想做就做好了。”  
“我...我不想。”金廷祐表情很痛苦，紧紧闭着眼睛，尝试忍耐住外来的刺激。  
“为什么呢？”中本悠太漂亮的手在金廷祐的欲望上下套弄，隔着布料摩擦着对方的硬挺，中本悠太甚至觉得廷祐的东西出乎预料的大，比之前他在邻国酒馆找的男人优质不少。  
“哥不是被支配的人，哥是自由的。这不是不得不做的事情，我没有理由这么做，逼着哥和我做，我做不到...这样...和那些恶心奴隶主又有什么区别？”  
“我是自由的。”中本悠太手上捏了捏，感觉到自己身上的人肌肉绷紧，后背都在颤抖，“我想和廷祐做，廷祐不可以帮帮我吗？旅行好累哦，一直躲着人，都找不到合适的男人。”  
“哥不要开玩笑了....”

“诶，这样说也不行吗？”中本悠太顿了顿，“廷祐啊，我是个心软的笨蛋，对你，我没办法的...别说是性这种小事，生命，爱，说不定你想要，我都可以给你，我看着你流泪，就完全没办法抵抗了。我想想我以前也不是这样的人啊，为什么对你就那么特别呢？”

篝火持续燃烧着，维持着温度，即使赤身裸体也不会冰冷，中本悠太抱着金廷祐的头和他接吻，衣物不知道什么时候脱了个干净。中本悠太甚至担心金廷祐的身体状况能不能好好做啊，性瘾患者也真是少见呢，廷祐以后还可以正常生活结婚生子吗？  
“唔...嘶...”  
“弄疼你了吗，悠太哥？”  
“没事...啊..”

气喘的声音在森林环境音下似乎并没有那么明显，中本悠太吸着冷气喘，揉着胸口在哭的廷祐一边安慰，“我没事的...我一个大男人...这点小伤...不要紧的..”  
说起来真是没什么快感的性爱，更多的是狂躁的发泄，中本悠太身上都是牙印和抓痕，下身也一团糟，金廷祐一边哭，是最令人心疼又心软的样子，动作却仍像肉食动物一样凶狠，每次撞击似乎都要把自己撞得裂开，恨不得捅进最深的地方，动作约凶哭的越狠，一边道歉一边把他往死里干。

“廷祐啊...”  
“哥...对不起...”金廷祐还在道歉，眼睛已经哭肿了，手里攥着衣服，拳头的青筋都爆了出来。  
“不用道歉的...下次..轻一点好不好？”中本悠太笑着说，“我跟别人做的时候可都是有被好好伺候的呢，你啊...真是为你破例...这下我们又要晚到城镇了吧？一点也走不动了...好痛哦...”  
“哥...我背你。”  
“你自己都快要晕倒了吧？”

金廷祐背起了中本悠太，“那是成瘾症状的戒断反应，现在被满足了，就不会有那么糟糕的状态了...哥...在我背上睡吧...我会带你走的...”  
中本悠太应了一声就模糊了意识，太累了，睡了过去。

05  
黑色空间里，中本悠太只能看到自己一个人，迷茫地回头，对着空气问有没有人，却无人回答。  
中本悠太躺在地上，眼前只有黑色，什么也看不见什么也干不了，他开始胡思乱想，下一个城镇去哪里，不知道通缉令传到了哪个城市。他们会一直逃亡吗？最后逃跑成功了，他和廷祐会分开吗？自己以后还是和现在一样流浪吗？还是会变成大商人，有钱人，有漂亮的老婆，健硕的男性仆人？廷祐呢？奴隶印记可以消除吗？还是...  
以后他们也会一起生活呢？

“悠太哥？”  
“啊，是廷祐啊。”  
距离逃亡已经过去了一个多月，没有刚开始那种有生命威胁的逃亡，虽然他们仍然东躲西藏，却没有那么紧张了。  
金廷祐自然地钻进被子里，抱着中本悠太，摩擦着他的身体，用力闻着他的味道。  
中本悠太揉着金廷祐的脑袋，很自然地，玩着他的头发，任凭比自己小三岁的弟弟在自己身体上游走，清晨有欲望很正常，何况经过一个月的配合，他们甚至在身体上很契合。

“悠太哥，下一个城镇，去哪里呢？”金廷祐一边爱抚着中本悠太的欲望，一边问着逃亡计划。  
“廷祐啊...我们是不是已经逃出来了？”中本悠太没有回答那个问题，而是看着金廷祐的样子发愣。  
“唔？逃出来了吗...”  
“你看，好久没有追兵，这个城市也没有对我们的通缉，我们才能住上旅馆，吃上点好东西。”  
“这么说，好像是这样。”  
“廷祐，已经不用逃了吧？唔...廷祐...”

金廷祐在被窝里含住了中本悠太半硬的欲望，迅速在少年的口腔里硬挺起来，柔软的舌尖狠狠刺激着头部的敏感地带，中本悠太没办法地发出猫一样的呻吟。  
“啊...别...别这样...”中本悠太的手插进金廷祐的发丝之间，快感冲上脑袋，早上的定力本身就不好，何况...中本悠太喘着气，“你怎么...怎么又咽下去了....不是什么好东西....”

“哥，不用逃，是什么意思呢？”  
“就是，可以重新回到人生轨迹吧？廷祐可以去上学，我会继续跑不一样的城镇，也不用担心会被抓到，他们似乎已经忘了我们了。”  
“哥...”  
“这不是很好吗廷祐？你也自由了啊~”  
“哥要扔下我了吗？”  
中本悠太愣了一下，金廷祐从被子里钻出来，嘴角还带了一点点白色，眼眶红红的，却没有流眼泪。相处那么久，中本悠太才知道他是个很爱哭的人，杀人的时候快准狠，杀完却害怕极了哭得停不下来，伤到他会内疚地哭，做噩梦也会哭，现在这种情况，也会哭吧？

金廷祐没有哭，笑了笑，“哥，自由很好，没关系的，新生活很好呀。”  
“是哦廷祐。”  
“没有哥我发病了怎么办？”  
“会找到爱你的人啊，我们廷祐这么可爱，这么好，怎么会没有呢？”  
“哥不爱我吗？”  
中本悠太不知道怎么回答，说爱很草率，说一点也没有心思也不可能，甚至提前在给自己做他会离开的思想建设，明明在听到他恋恋不舍的时候松了一口气，却没办法确定廷祐会一直这样下去。  
“廷祐总会有自己的生活的，你才17岁，我们又只是一起逃命的关系，我这样的人，你总有一天会厌倦的吧？那个时候，我很可怜吧？”中本悠太半开玩笑地说，“毕竟廷祐那么好，没有人在你身边会不爱你啊，那时候廷祐离开我，我会伤心得死掉的。”  
“悠太哥...”  
“所以啊，在还没有伤心的时候及时止损。廷祐觉得我这样做很过分吗？不过我本来就是小偷小摸的坏蛋，这样做点坏事也没关系吧？”  
“没关系哦，哥。”金廷祐红着眼眶笑着，下巴蹭着中本悠太的胸口，“哥只要开心就可以了，要告别了吗？悠太哥，那我可以再抱抱你吗？”

中本悠太很难过，每次廷祐抽离自己的身体，就会感觉到心脏一抽一抽的，再次捅入的时候撞击到敏感点，快感像电流一样通过，身体被感觉所俘虏。中本悠太流了眼泪，不知道是因为难过还是激烈的性。

如果他不走就好了。  
中本悠太失去神智的最后一刻，想法是这样的。

06  
中本悠太再次醒来的时候回到了一个很熟悉的地方，潮湿，阴暗，没有应答的守卫，那个地牢。中本悠太苦笑，是不是自己放松了警惕或是说了那些话导致立下了旗子。  
金廷祐呢？有没有逃走？这下完蛋了啊，自己也要变成廷祐说过的可怕的主人手下的奴隶了吗？不知道自己会去做劳动力还是那个...看起来八成是那个...诶..自己的人生，果然还是一点也不自由。

中本悠太没有挣扎，也没有吼叫，安静地吃守卫给的食物，躺在地上胡思乱想，想和廷祐在一起的时候，逃亡的旅途，开心的感觉，烧烤野兔，篝火旁边的性爱，他的眼泪，爱哭得不行，自己是个心软的笨蛋，安慰他，说要保护他，最后不但被他救了一命，还没有好好珍惜，又被抓了进来。  
中本悠太对着空气伸手抹掉眼泪，他看着自己的手指，怎么摩擦也没有温热的液体。

身体越来越虚弱了，或许是牢狱餐根本营养不够，也可能加了不该加的东西，中本悠太既没有力气，也没有想反抗的念头。这时候牢房的门打开了，中本悠太看不到是谁来，只感觉自己被人扛着，离开了牢房。  
中本悠太被蒙着眼睛送进了充满水汽的地方，他心想，那位主人终于想起要给他盖奴隶编号了吗？廷祐是几来着？不记得了...  
中本悠太感觉到毛巾之类的东西在自己身上摩擦，管状的东西插进自己隐秘的部位做深层次的清洗，原来做奴隶还要这样洗干净才能被享用吗？中本悠太顺从地接受着一切，也是因为只剩思维还有力气胡思乱想。

他被套上了服装，中本悠太也不知道是什么样的，似乎面料很舒适，中本悠太感叹了一下那位主人真是有钱，对奴隶的衣着都那么用心。

中本悠太坐在座位上紧张得等待，他的手被皮带紧紧绑着，眼睛也看不见任何东西，周围太安静了，只能听到自己的呼吸，心跳...  
还有由远及近的脚步声....  
对方停在了自己面前，中本悠太没来由地心跳加速，突然有了不祥的预感，自己睁眼一定会后悔。

对方解开了自己和椅子的固定绳索，还有阻止自己行动的脚链，再是手上的皮带，好似完全不怕自己会逃走的样子。最后轻柔地摸上自己的脸，耳朵，后脑勺，解开了蒙蔽自己眼睛的丝巾。  
不要。  
中本悠太紧紧地闭着眼睛。

“悠太哥，我说了，逃不走的。”  
是廷祐的声音。

是逃不走的。

——FIN——


End file.
